AKB48
thumb|center|600px|AKB48 Ang AKB48 ay isang idol group na binubuo ng mga kababaihan mula sa Hapon. Ito ay kinonsepto at binuo ni Yasushi Akimoto. Ang grupo na ito ay nagtamo ng malawak na popularidad sa Hapon. Ang siyam na pinakabagong singles nila ay nanguna sa Oricon Weekly Singles Chart. Ang mga single nila na "Beginner" at "Heavy Rotation" ay kapwa naging una at pangalawa sa pinakamabentang single sa Hapon ng taong 2010. シングル年間ランキング-ORICON STYLE ランキング Samantala, ang mga single naman na Everyday, Kachuusha, Sakura no Ki ni Narou at Flying Get ang kasalukuyang nangunguna sa mga listahan ng mabentang single ngayong 2011. Ang AKB48 ay hango sa Akihabara, isang lugar sa Tokyo kung saan matatagpuan ang Don Quijote.AKB48 Official Site Sa ika-walong palapag ng nasabing lugar makikita ang sariling teatro ng AKB48, kung saan sila nagtatanghal. Ang ideya ni Akimoto ay gumawa ng isang grupo na nagtatanghal sa teatro kung saan maaari silang makita araw-araw ng kanilang mga tagahanga; kinalaunan tinawag ang konseptong ito bilang "idols you can meet"."What is AKB48"Japanese Idol Group AKB48 to Perform at MIPCOM Nagtatanghal parin ang AKB48 sa teatro nila, ngunit ang mga tiket ay pinalolotarya na lamang dahil sa dami ng gustong makapanood ng pagtatanghal nila sa teatro. Ang AKB48 ay nabilang din sa Guiness World Record bilang grupo na may pinakamaraming miyembro sa larangan ng musika.AKB48 is officially the world's biggest groupGuinness Worlds Records - Largest pop group Ang AKB48 ay kasalukuyanh binubuo ng 4 na koponan, ito ay ang Team A, Team B, Team K na may 16 na miyembro bawat isa, at Team 4 na may 12 na miyembro; noong July 24, 2011 naitala na may 60 na miyembro ang AKB48.AKB48公式サイト｜メンバー情報 Meron ding mga "Kenkyusei"; mga di pa ganap na miyembro na nagsasanay pa lamang upang opisyal na mapabilang sa grupo. Gumawa rin ng ibang pang mga grupo si Yasushi Akimoto, ito ay ang : SKE48, na nakabase ang teatro sa Sakae, isang lugar sa Nagoya, SDN48, isang groupo na mayroong mas matandang imahe, at NMB48, na nakabase Osaka. Nagkakaroon na rin ng mga audition para sa HKT48, TPE48 at JKT48. Isa pang konsepto na ginawa ni Yasushi Akimoto Akimoto noong 2009 ay ang "halalan para sa Senbatsu", kung saan ang mga tagahanga ay maaaring bumoto kung sino sa mga miyembro ng AKB48 ang makakasali sa susunod na single. Sa huling halalan para sa Senbatsu na ginanap noong Hunyo hangang Hulyo 2011, mahigit isang milyong boto ang naitala, 40 na miyembro ang napili mula sa 152 na miyembro ng AKB48, SKE48, SDN48, at NMB48.第3回選抜総選挙にAKB、SKE、NMB全152名が立候補AKB48、第3回選抜総選挙の詳細が明らかに 第3回選抜総選挙にAKB、SKE、NMB全152名が立候補AKB48『第3回選抜総選挙！選抜メンバーフォト＆完全レポート』-ORICON STYLE ミュージック Noong 2010 naman, nagkaroon ng bagong paraan ng pagpili ng miyembro ng Senbatsu; ito ay ang Janken Tournament. Isa itong torneo kung saan ang mga napiling mga kalahok ay maglalaban sa pamamagitan ng larong bato-bato-pik; ang matitirang 16 na miyembro ang magiging Senbatsu sa susunod na single; ang mananalo naman ang magiging sentro ng nasabing single. Ang ikalawang Janken Tournament ay naganap noong Setyembre 20, 2011. Kasaysayan '2005' Noong Hulyo 2005, nagpa-audition si Yasushi Akimoto upang gumawa ng isang grupo ng mga nagtatanghal sa teatro.『AKBINGO!』 Mula sa 7,924 na babae nag-audition, 45 ang nakapasa sa unang yugto ng auditions. Nagkaroon ng mas detalyadong pagpili ng mga aplikante, hanggang sa 24 na kababaihan ang napili upang mapabilang sa grupo. Noong ika-8 ng Disyembre taong 2005, nagsimulang magtanghal sa teatro ang grupo na may 20 na miyembro thumb|252px|Teatro ng AKB48 sa Akihabara, Tokyolamang; kinalaunan ay nakilala bilang Team A.今月も Inanunsiyo na magkakaroon ng panibagong audition, kasama ang NTT DoCoMo , isang telecom na kumpanya sa Hapon. Ito ang kauna-unahang audition kung saan kailangang magpadala ng audition video ang mga aplikante. Mula sa 11,892 na aplikante, 19 ang napili upang mapabilang sa AKB48, ngunit sa huli, 18 na miyembro lang ang sumali sa grupo upang maging Team K noong taong 2006.『AKBINGO!』 '2006' Noong Enero 2006, pinayagan ni Akimoto si Shinoda Mariko na sumali sa grupo kahit hindi siya sumali ng audition,本日1月22日18時公演よりAKB４８に新メンバー篠田麻里子が入りました。; ito ay dahil nanalo siya sa isang popularity vote ng mga tagahanga niya. Siya ay nagta-trabaho bilang isang serbidora sa Cafe sa teatro ng AKB48, dahilan ng hindi niya pagkakasali sa naunang audition.インタビュー：AKB48「天然が多いんです」 Naglabas ang AKB48 ng kanilang kauna-unahang single na pinamagatang "Sakura no Hanabiratachi"" noong Pebrero 2006. Naging ika-sampu ito sa Oricon weekly charts at bumenta ng 22,011 na sa unang linggo nito, isang katangi-tanging pangyayari para sa isang grupo wala pang label. AKB48、デビュー作が初登場TOP10入り！モー娘。以来の快挙達成 Noong ika-1 ng Marso, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang unang photobook, ang Micchaku! "AKB48" ~Shashinshuu Vol.1 the DEBUT. Noong ika-31 ng Marso, nagtapos si Yuki Usami; siya ang pinakaunang miyembro na nagtapos sa AKB48. thumb|Naghahanda ang AKB48 para sa kanilang unang patatanghal noong March 26, 2006 Simula noong ika-1 ng Abril, nagsimula nang magtanghal ang Team K sa teatro. Noong ika-7 ng Hunyo 2006, inilabas ang pangalawang single ng AKB48 na pinamagatang "Skirt, Hirari"", and kinanta nila ito sa mga programang pang-telebisyon na Music Station at Music Fighter noong ika-9 ng Hunyo. Grumadweyt si Ayako Uemura noong ika-17 ng parehong buwan. Noong Agosto 2006, lumagda ang AKB48 sa DefStar Records na kaparte ng Sony Music Entertainment. Ang unang single nila sa DefStar Records ay pinamagatang "Aitakatta", inilabas noong ika-25 ng Oktubre; ito ay nagtala ng ika-labing dalawang puwesto sa Oricon weekly single charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 会いたかった Ang "Aitakatta" ay nakabenta ng 25,544 na kopya sa unang anim na linggo nila sa Oricon. Oktubre ng nasabing taon, inanunsiyo na magkakaroon ng panibagong audition para buoin ang Team B. チームBオーディション締め切り決定！ Nagkaroon ng 12,828 na aplikante ngunit 13 lamang ang nakapasa. Sila ang naging bagong Team B noong Disyembre ng nasabing taon.来年からの新体制について Noong ika-3 at 4 ng Nobyembre, itinanghal ng AKB48 ang kanilang unang konsiyerto na pinamagatang AKB48 First Concert "Aitakatta ~Hashira wa Nai ze!~ sa Nippon Seinenkan, Sendagaya, Shinjuku. Noong Disyembre 2006, nagkaroon ng unang pagbabago sa mga miyembro ng grupo. Sina Kazumi Urano, Shiho Watanabe at si Natsumi Hirajima mula Team A ay inilipat sa Team B para maging mga supporting members. Nagtapos si Ayumi Orii pagkatapos nito, ngunit pagkatapos ng kanyang pagtatapos, lumabas siya sa Crayon Friends from AKB48, isang sub-unit ng AKB48. '2007' Noong Enero 31, 2007, inilabas ng AKB48 ang kanilang ika-apat na single (pangalawa sa DefStar Records) "Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru", at ito ay umabot ng ika-7 na puwesto sa Oricon charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 軽蔑していた愛情 Mayroong mga spekulasyon na ang PV at ang lyrics ng kanta ay tumutukoy sa enjo kōsai — voluntary underage prostitution — pero ito ay hindi pa kumpirmado. Noong Marso 2, ang pangalawang photo book ng AKB48 na AKB48 JUMP&CRY, na kung saan ang mga litrato ay kuha ni Kishin Shinoyama noong Pebrero 3,明日（2/3）の展覧会「JUMP&CRY」のオープニングレセプションについて篠山紀信個展、抽選結果 ay inilabas.写真集「ＡＫＢ48　Jump＆Cry」 Ang sumunod na single na "Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou" na inilabas noong Marso 18, ay may temang pang-aapi sa paaralan at pagpapakamtay na makikita sa buong PV at lyrics nito. Umabot ito sa ika-8 na puwesto sa Oricon charts.アーティスト&楽曲検索 制服が邪魔をする Ang second concert tour ng AKB48, AKB48 Haru no Chotto dake Zenkoku Tour ~Madamada daze AKB48!~ ay nagsimula noong Marso 10.ライブレポート：AKB48、初の全国ツアーが開幕 Noong Abril 2007, naidagdag ang Team B sa official website ng AKB48; kahit na mas kaunti ito ng limang miyembro. Dahilan nito, bumaba ang bilang ng grupo sa 48 mula 53 - kauna-uanahang pagkakataon na kaparehas ng bilang ng miyembro ang bilang ng nasa pangalan ng grupo. Subalit ang mga miyembrong sina Yū Imai, Michiru Hoshino, at Ayana Takada ay nagsipagtapos naman noong Hunyo 2007. Ngunit si Takada lang mula sa tatlong nagsipagtapos ang kumabas sa PV ng ika-6 na single ng grupo na BINGO!, na inilabas noong Hulyo 18, 2007. Noong Oktubre at Nobyembre, sa magkasunod na buwan, sina Shiho Watanabe at Kayano Masuyama ay nagsipagtapos. Noong Disymbre 31, 2007, 43 na miyembro ng AKB48 ang lumabas sa 58th Annual Kōhaku Uta Gassen sa unang pagkakataon. Sila ay kumanta bilang parte ng Akihabara performance, kasama si Leah Dizon at Shōko Nakagawa. Sila ang naging pinakamaraming bilang ng tao sa isang grupo na nagtanghal ng sabay-sabay sa entablado. '2008' Ang AKB48 ay naglabas ng kanilang unang album sa publiko sa Araw ng Bagong Taon, na may pamagat na "Set List: pinakamahusay na mga Kanta 2006-2007." Sa taong din ito ay inilabas ang Kanilang ikapitong solong Romance, Irane na umaabot sa bilang 6 sa Oricon Chart. Noong Pebrero 27, 2008 ay inilabas nila ang kanilang ikasampu solo, na may pamagat na Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008. Noong unang release ng kanilang kauna unahang solo na Sakura no Hanabiratachi, ay hindi pa buo ang Team K at Team B . Itong pang sampung single ay nagtatampok ng sampung miyembro mula sa Team A, anim na piling kasapi mula sa Team K, at limang napiling mga miyembro mula sa Team B. Ito ay binalak na ay ang mga tao na nakolekta ng 44 mga poster ng solong CD inanyayahan sa isang espesyal na kaganapan, ngunit kumilos ito ay pinaghihinalaang bilang paglabag sa antitrust batas at sa huli ay kinansela ng DefStar Records. Binalak din nila na magbigay ng espesyal na event para sa mga nakakolecta ng 44 na magkakaibang desenyo ng pangkasalukuyang single, ngunit ito ay hindi itinuloy dahil ito daw ay naglalabag sa "Anti-trust Law" at sa huli ay inekansela ng DefStar Records. Sa Agusto 2008, Lumipat sila mula sa DefStar Records papuntang King Records. Noong din Agusto 2008 ay tinangal si Kikuchi Ayaka sa Groupo ngunit nagbalik din sa pamamagitan ng pag audition uli. Sa Oktubre 22, 2008, ang single na "Ōgoe Diamond" ay inilabas mula sa mga bagong kinontratang King Records, at sa unang linggo ay nag pumapangatlo ito sa Oricon chart. Ito ay unang single ng AKB48 na naabot ng tatlong nangungunang ng tsart. Pag sapit ng Nobyembre 3, 2008, ay nagtapos na silang Rina Nakanishi, Hitomi Komatani, Tomomi Ohe, Risa Narita, at Tojima Hana. '2009' Sa Pebrero 11, sina Reina Noguchi, Yuki Matsuoka at Nozomi Kawasaki ay nagtapos. Ang AKB48 ay naglabas ng kanilang ika-labing isang single na " 10nen Zakura", sa Marso 4, 2009. Ang single ay umabot ng pangatlo sa Oricon Chart sa unang linggo at ito ang kanilang pinaka unang single na nagbenta ng higit sa 100,000 mga kopya ayun sa Oricon Chart. Sa Abril 26, sina Mai Oshima at Kaoru Hayano ay nagtapos. At sa Mayo 24, si Risa Naruse naman ang nagtapos. Ang Team A ay naging bisita ng karangalan para sa Japan eksibisyon sa Paris sa pagitan ng Hulyo 2 hanggang 5, 2009, at itinampok ang Ingles na bersyon ng "Ōgoe Diamond" sa unang pagkakataon. Ang pang labingdalawa single ng AKB48 na "Namida Surpise!", Ay inilabas sa Hunyo 24, ang single ay nagsama ng handshaking kaganapan tiket at isang pagboto card (na may serial number) para sa kanilang susunod na solong. Ang "Namida Surprise!" ay nagbenta ng 104,180 na kopya sa unang linggo sa Oricon chart. Ang ika-13 na single na may pamagat na "Iiwake Maybe", ay inilabas sa Agosto 26, 2009, at sa unang pagkakataon ay napantayan nila ang SMAP sa unang araw nito, ang pagkuha ng Unang rango sa Pang-araw-araw na walang kapareha ng Oricon Chart, ngunit sa huli ay pumapangalawa para sa linggo. Noong Setyembre 27, 2009, ang AKB48 ay naglunsad ng kauna unahang konsiyerto sa america sa Webster Hall sa New York. Noong Oktubre 2009, ang kanilang tatlong Single na "10nen Zakura", "Namida Surprise!" at "Iiwake Maybe" ay nagcertified Gold sa pamamagitan ng record Industry Association ng Japan sa parehong oras para sa bawat shipments ng 100,000 kopya sa Septiyembre. ang kanilang ika-14 single na "River", ay inilabas sa Oktubre 21, 2009, at naging numero 1 sa Oricon Chart sa unang araw nito. '2010' Ang AKB48 ay naglabas ng kanilang pang 15 songle na "Sakura no Ki ni Narō", sa Pebrero 17, 2010. Ang single ay nangunguna sa Oricon chart at nagbenta ng higit sa 300,000 kopya sa unang linggo nito, na kung saan ay ang pinakamahusay na record sa pitong taon ng Hapon na babae na artist. Ang kanilang Labing-Anim na single, "Ponytail to Chouchou", ay inilabas sa Mayo 26, 2010, at ito ay nagbenta ng higit sa 400,000 mga kopya sa kanyang unang araw, at higit sa 513,000 kopya sa kanyang unang linggo. Sa Abril 27, 2010, ay pinahayag na ang AKB48 ay pumapasok at gumaganap sa Estados Unidos sa Anime eksibisyon, ang pinakamalaking bansa convention ng Anime, bilang mga opisyal na panauhin ng karangalan.Ang conserto ay ginanap noong Hulyo 1, 2010, sa Nokia Theatre. Ang konsiyerto na ginanap Yoyogi National Gymnasium sa isang Linggo sa Hulyo 2010, ito ay inihayag na ang miyembro ng Team K na si Erena Ono ay magtatapos na sa AKB48 at siya mag-aaral ng Acting sa ibang bansa. Si Erena ay nagtapos mula sa AKB48 sa Setyembre 27, 2010 sa isang Team K theater performance. Sa ika 23 ng Oktubre sila ay naging kinakatawan ng bansang hapon sa ginanap na 7th Asia Song Festival, na isinaayos ng Korea Foundation para sa International Culture Exchange, sa Seoul Olympic Stadium.Sa Oktubre 27, 2010 ang AKB48 ay naglabas ng bagong single na ang pamagat ay "Beginner". Sa unang linggo lamang, ang pang 18 single ay naibenta ng 826,989 kopya at nakuha nito ang pinakamataas sa na benta unang linggo para sa AKB48, pati na rin pinakamataas na unang linggo benta kailanman para sa isang babae group idolo single. Sa Pebrero 2011 ang single ay nagbenta ng higit sa 1,010,000 kopya. Sa katapusan ng Oktubre si Mayu Watanabe ay lumitaw sa pabalat ng Disyembre isyu ng UP to Boy kasama Airi Suzuki mula sa ° C-ute. Iyon ay ang unang pakikipagtulungan gravure sa pagitan ng Hello! Project at AKB48. Sa Nobyembre 2010, ang AKB48 ay tumungo sa Russia sa unang pagkakataon, at nagbigay ng isang 12-miyembro ng koponan ang isang konsiyerto sa Nobyembre 20 sa Japanese Pop Culture Festival na naganap sa Moscow. Noong ding Nobyembre 2010, Ang AKB48 ay gumanap sa Cool Night Japan sa Singapore bilang bahagi ng Anime Festival Asia X. Ito ay sinundan sa pamamagitan ng isang pangalawang pagganap sa Singapore sa Singapore Toy Games & Comics Convention. 'Mga Teams' TEAM A ' 'TEAM K TEAM B ' 'TEAM 4 'Discography' Mga Album *2008.01.01 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs 2006-2007~ (SET LIST～グレイテストソングス 2006-2007～) *2010.04.07 Kamikyokutachi (神曲たち; Godly Songs) *2010.07.14 SET LIST ~Greatest Songs Kanzenban~ (SET LIST～グレイテストソングス～完全盤; SET LIST ~Greatest Songs~ Complete Edition) *2011.06.08 Koko ni Ita Koto (ここにいたこと) Stage Album *2007.03.07 Team A 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームA 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) *2007.03.07 Team A 2nd Stage "Aitakatta" (チームA 2nd Stage「会いたかった」) *2007.03.07 Team A 3rd Stage "Dareka no Tame ni" (チームA 3rd Stage「誰かのために」) *2007.03.07 Team K 1st Stage "PARTY ga Hajimaru yo" (チームK 1st Stage「PARTYが始まるよ」) *2007.03.07 Team K 2nd Stage "Seishun Girls"(チームK 2nd Stage「青春ガールズ」) *2007.03.07 Team K 3rd Stage "Nonai Paradise" (チームK 3rd Stage「脳内パラダイス」) *2009.08.11 Team A 5th Stage "Renai Kinshi Jourei" (チームA 5th Stage 「恋愛禁止条例」) *2009.08.11 Team K 5th Stage "Saka Agari" (チームK 5th Stage 「逆上がり」) *2009.08.11 Team B 4th Stage "Idol no Yoake" (チームB 4th Stage 「アイドルの夜明け」) *2010.08.07 Team K 6th Stage "RESET" (チームK 6th　Stage　「RESET」) *2010.08.07 Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" (チームB 5th Stage 「シアターの女神｣) *2010.09.18 Team A 6th Stage "Mokugekisha" (チームA　6th Stage ｢目撃者｣) Mga Single *2006.02.01 Sakura no Hanabiratachi (桜の花びらたち; Cherry Blossom Petals) *2006.06.07 Skirt, Hirari (スカート、ひらり; Skirt, Flutters) *2006.10.25 Aitakatta (会いたかった; I Wanted to Meet You) *2007.01.31 Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru (制服が邪魔をする; My School Uniform Gets in the Way) *2007.04.18 Keibetsu Shiteita Aijou (軽蔑していた愛情; Scorned Love) *2007.07.18 BINGO! *2007.08.08 Boku no Taiyou (僕の太陽; My Sun) *2007.10.31 Yuuhi wo Miteiru ka? (夕陽を見ているか?; Do You See the Sunset?) *2008.01.23 Romance, Irane (ロマンス、イラネ; No Need for Romance) *2008.02.27 Sakura no Hanabiratachi 2008 (桜の花びらたち2008; Cherry Blossom Petals 2008) *2008.06.13 Baby! Baby! Baby! *2008.10.22 Oogoe Diamond (大声ダイヤモンド; Diamond Shout) *2009.03.04 10nen Zakura (10年桜; 10-Year Cherry Blossoms) *2009.06.24 Namida Surprise! (涙サプライズ!; Tearful Surprise!) *2009.08.26 Iiwake Maybe (言い訳Maybe; Maybe It's an Excuse) *2009.10.21 RIVER *2010.02.17 Sakura no Shiori (桜の栞; Cherry Blossom Bookmark) *2010.05.26 Ponytail to Shushu (ポニーテールとシュシュ; Ponytail and Scrunchie) *2010.08.18 Heavy Rotation (ヘビーローテーション) *2010.10.27 Beginner *2010.12.08 Chance no Junban(チャンスの順番; My Turn by Chance) *2011.02.16 Sakura no Ki ni Narou (桜の木になろう; Let's Become a Cherry Tree) *2011.04.01 Dareka no Tame ni - What can I do for someone? - (誰かのために -What can I do for someone?- ＜配信限定チャリティソング＞) *2011.05.25 Everyday, Kachuusha (Everyday、カチューシャ; Everyday, Headband) *2011.08.24 Flying Get (フライングゲット) *2011.10.26 Kaze wa Fuiteiru (風は吹いている; The Wind is Blowing) * 'Tignan din' SKE48 NMB48 SDN48 'References '